Frostbitten
by Ima believer 6916
Summary: Everyone knows about the five guardians, right? Santa, The Easter Bunny, The Toothfairy, The Sandman, and of course, smart, attractive, fun loving Jack Frost. Well, there you go, Jack Frost, the winter itself. But who controls the Spring, Summer, and Fall? And who leads them? They've all been hiding in the shadows, but will they lend a hand when disaster strikes? Violence
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but I closed them in pain. Grit and snow fell into them. I remembered with dread. Picking the last berries before the birds got them, the

avalanche… the huge rocks that came tumbling down… I shivered, but not from the cold. 'I wonder why?' I thought to myself as I dug my way out. Thankfully, I wasn't buried

too deep. I popped out and scrambled away from the mountain of snow, and that's when I noticed the boulders on the opposite side of the pile. They were splattered with a

dark red liquid. And the hand sticking out from under them… that familiar hand… "MOM!" I shrieked, and I ran to the rocks, grabbing at her hand. My own hand passed

through hers…

"Wha-what…" I blinked back tears as I ran into the village center, screaming for help. No one paid me any attention. In frustration, I went to shake someone. "Hey, you! Why

won't you-" I stopped mid-sentence because again, I passed through the man as if I was made of smoke. He walked on, not even looking. I stared down in horror. "Do I… not

exist?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. But I could not stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. But I accepted my fate, and I slowly walked home. First thing I

did was look in the mirror, to see if I was really me, or if someone else had taken my place in life. What surprised me was… that apparently someone had. My blonde hair had

turned a silvery-white, and if you looked closely, there was a very light blue tint to it. My green eyes had turned a piercing, ice blue, actually, they were almost aqua. In the

reflection, I saw something glowing blue. I turned and saw that it was my staff. Well, that's what I called it. It was my walking stick, pointed at the end, with intricate designs

running up the stick. I grabbed it and ran out of the house, wanting to escape my old memories. I jumped, knowing what to do because of the voice whispering instructions

into my head. It was the moon. I was lifted into the air and I was taken high above, looking down at the people in the village. My eyes teared up once again as I lay my eyes

on my crush, helping some workers haul the rocks off my mother body. I turned away and flew in my own direction, denying the moons help. I was not going to follow my

orders to bring the winter, the cold, the frost. No, I wasn't going to help anyone or anything that took away my mother, my father, my brother, my life. Yes, I had also lost

my father and brother a long time ago. I flew off toward the west, not knowing where I was going. But I had to be anywhere but here. My name was no longer Bonnie Myst.

Never liked that name anyway. From then on, I was to be known as Frostbite. And I was going to make the moon pay, but he just had to wait and suffer once I began.


	2. Chapter 2

New Character information:

* * *

Frostbite (Real name yet to be discovered.)

Age-18 (Well, she _looks_ 18, like Jack Frost.)

Hair- Upper back length, silvery-white with the slightest tint of light blue.

Skin- Very, very pale.

Eyes- Electric/Aqua/Ice blue. (Choose what you like best.)

Height- 5'' 5'

Distinct features:

She has a slender yet slightly muscular build, her chest protrudes out about 83 centimeters, (The tooth fairy was wearing that skin tight suit and she didn't have _any_ breasts. That's unnatural.) she sometimes wears short skirts, but that's only when she knows she's not flying, and usually wears tight blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a gray, zip-up hoodie. She carries the staff that was described in the first chapter.

Likes- The cold, Natsu, her 'teammates', mischief, and snow.

Dislikes- Jack Frost (even though she's never met him.) pure evil, and really hot things, (Except for Natsu,) the man in the moon, and the guardians. (Even though she hasn't met them.)

She controls Winter, frost, snow, ice, and the cold.

* * *

Natsu

Age- 18 (looks like it.)

Hair- Spiky pink. (Ha ha, sorry, I just think Natsu from Fairytail is sooo cute!)

Skin- Tan.

Eyes- So dark green they're almost black.

Height- 5'' 12'

Distinct features:

Slender yet muscular, wears blue jeans and a black tee shirt, has slightly more pointed canines.

Likes- The heat, Frostbite, his 'teammates', exercise, action, and his brother Mist.

Dislikes- The cold (except for Frostbite,) evil, the man in the moon, and the guardians. (even though he hasn't met them.)

He controls Summer, heat, mirages, fire.

* * *

Mist

Age- 16 (looks like it.)

Hair- Short, reddish-brown.

Skin- peachy colored.

Eyes- Emerald green.

Height- 5'' exact.

Distinct features:

Slender, is a fast runner, silent on fallen leaves, hair slightly spiky, tender personality, usually quiet, in a relationship with Sunny, wears a red tee shirt, white sweatpants, and carries a plain walking stick.

Likes- Sunny, the crispness of Fall, the sound of leaves falling, his brother Natsu.

Dislikes- The subject of love, squash, water, and the changing of the seasons, the man in the moon, the guardians. (Even though he's never met them.)

He controls Autumn, the turning of the leaves, the wind, and the sharpness of the air.

* * *

Sunny

Age-16 (looks like it.)

Hair- Bright golden blonde, shoulder length.

Skin- Light tan, slightly rosy.

Eyes- Bright lavender.

Height- 4'' 12 ½''

Distinct features:

Slender body, very slightly curved, warm face, smiley, quiet, honest, almost always happy, wears a knee-length orange and white sundress, and she glows when she's very happy.

Likes- Mist, the sunshine, Spring, the warmth, flowers, love, and kittens.

Dislikes- Frostbite (not the person,) the man in the moon, the guardians. (Even though she's never met them.)

She controls the Spring, new growth, animals behavior, water, the breeze, and the sun.

* * *

Okay, that was my new character information chapter, hope it gave you an idea of what they look like, act like, you know. Next chapter coming soon! Thank you for reading, "Frostbitten." Please, please, PLEASE review!


End file.
